


Pillow thief

by iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Pillow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention/pseuds/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention
Summary: Alexander steals one of George’s pillows
Relationships: George Washington / Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Pillow thief

The general had been gone for months, it’s not like he counted how many pillows were on his bed.

So when Alexander snuck one, he didn’t expect him to come back the next day and have the audacity to _remember how many he had before he left_ and _fucking look for it._

He just wanted something that smelled how Washington always did, minty and sometimes like polished wood or ink. Parchment, too, if he’d been working.

Sometimes blood.

But Alex had noticed, he made a point not to get blood on his pillows.

He should have been able to hide it easily, but all the general’s pillows were _bright blue._

He had shoved it under his blankets, and took it out at night to cuddle, but one night when Washington was helping him write a letter to Congress, the blanket blew off of his bed.

“Alex?” He’d chuckled.

“Hm?” Alex hadn’t looked up from his paper. He was almost finished.

“Is that one of my pillows?” He sounded amused.

“I can explain.” Alex said, getting up and throwing the blankets over his bed again. He hated it when they blew off, especially since he usually slept in his underwear. He’d have to get up at ungodly hours in nothing more than knickers to retrieve his covers, which sometimes blew under the tent flap, so he’d have to go outside. “I.. em...”

“Hm.. I thought you said you could explain.” Washington was smiling, but like he’d won something.

“I- I can!!” Hamilton fumbled for an answer. “Um, I..”

“You can keep it, Alex. I’m not mad at you.” Washington put a hand on his little lion’s

shoulder. “I just wanted to know why.” The touch was unfamiliar and Alex leaned into it deeply.

“It.. it smells nice.” He said, not bearing to look into George’s eyes.

“Well, I’ll be on my way then, enjoy your sleep tonight.” General Washington strode out, hopeful that Alexander shared the feelings he’d had for so long.

That night, Alexander held the pillow closer than he ever had. He typically spooned it, but tonight it was almost like he was wringing water out of the poor thing.

He usually talked to himself at night, pretending Washington was here with him, holding him close.

He wished he could just go into the general’s tent and crawl into his bed and cuddle up to him, that warmth keeping away all the doubt and paranoia.

Washington was lying alone in his bed, staring at the tent ceiling, a gross shade of brown. He wished Alexander was here, cuddling up to him and resting his head on his chest. He’d love to untangle that raven hair that Alex never had time to pay attention to. Alex seemed like he needed someone to hold. Every time anyone else touched him, depending on their closeness, Alex would or wouldn’t lean into the touch so hard he’d almost fall over.

The general had had that opportunity once, when Alex was alone with him and he placed a hand on his thigh, and Alex literally _fell over._

A snowy wind blew though the camp, and Alex held his blanket tightly.

“Fucking cold.” He muttered to himself, holding the pillow closer. “Ah.”

He wished he had someone to snuggle up to.

He’s not pretending he hasn’t seen Burr and Laurens.

Or Laf and Hercules.

Or a number of other soldiers.

He stood up on autopilot, then thought about what he was about to do.

Is he really about to go ask the general to sleep with him?

“Mm. Yes.” Alex says, and wraps his blanket tightly around himself, holding the pillow and making the freezing march to Washington’s tent.

George was almost asleep when Alex walked into his tent.

“Yes?”

“Can I sleep with you? My tent isn’t secured and the wind keeps coming through the sides.”

“Of.. of course.” Washington says, and moves over. Alex puts his pillow where it used to be before he took it, and lies down, letting Washington tuck him in. “Are you warmer now?”

“Not really.” Alex says and Washington looks down to see that his cheeks and nose are red with windburn.

“You look the part.” Washington says and pulls him close, Alex heating up instantly.

“Mmh.” He murmurs into Washington’s shirt. George can feel his icicle nose though the thin fabric. Alex wraps his arms around Washington and George, against his better judgement, kisses him on the forehead.

No one else was in the room where it happened, so nobody needs to know what happened that night.


End file.
